The Mafia Game
by The Ace of Space
Summary: Created by Loki and myself; When Tsuna's world went under attack, they traveled to our world to escape. What will happen when our world's combine?  Rated T for language, mild themes and some fantasy action.
1. Chapter 1: by Loki

**I**t was late at night, when Loki Akume startled awake in her small bedroom.

What is going on? I squinted at the alarm clock next to my bed.  
>12:00 a.m.<br>Sigh...it's still only midnight! I flopped back onto my bed. Going to sleep! I'm going to sleep!  
>"CRASH!"<br>"What in the-!" I jumped up from the noise.  
>A crash? A car crash? A murder? An accident?<br>Panicking, I scrambled to my mother's room.  
>"Mom mom! Did you hear that crash?"<br>"hmm...What crash?" Mother looked at her cellphone. "12:01? Seriously, go to bed!"  
>"But didn't you hear a crash?"<br>"No! I didn't! Now, bed!"  
>I muttered some of my bad thoughts and ambled back to my room. I was so sure I heard that crash...maybe I was delusional? Hah! It's finally happening! I'm going insane!<br>Still muttering, I opened my small door and slammed it shut. When I turned around, I nearly screamed.  
>Blood everywhere! In my room! In my beloved room! There was a murder in my room! Faint...no not really.<br>That's when I noticed the lump on my bed.  
>Oh no. Oh no no no no no...please tell me that there's no dead person on my bed...please tell me there's no one on my bed...<br>I tip-toed away from the blood and reached for my blanket.  
>Ok, calm down. If there is someone, run.<br>I took a deep breath, took the corner of the blanket, and whipped it back.

I stared at the empty space.  
>There's...no one here? But-<br>"Mmmf!" My mouth was suddenly covered. Oh crap! A trap?  
>"Don't move."<br>It was a very cold male voice, smooth and cunning. I tried to peek around the hand, and saw blood slowly trickling down.  
>"Mmmffff!" I struggled.<br>"I said, no moving!" He squeezed my mouth with such force that brought tears to my eyes. But suddenly, the hand flew away as the teenager coughed more blood.  
>I really didn't want to turn around. I really wanted to take this advantage and run. But...<br>I whipped around in a panic.  
>"I hate people in my room!"<br>And that was the first time I saw him.  
>Blue hair put into a high ponytail, and a handsome face caked with dried blood.<br>Ah shoot. It's a runaway criminal.  
>He coughed again in pain, spilling blood everywhere.<br>I really don't know why I did not run away when I saw blood in my in the first place...maybe I'm really am insane...  
>I stared at this guy. What should I do? Call my mom? Call the police? Call the hospital? I don't know...call my mom then.<br>So I ran to my mom's room, and dragged her irritated body into my room.  
>"So, what is it you want me to see?" She crossed her arms.<br>"Huh? Don't you see the dying dude in my room?"  
>She look at me as if I was crazy.<br>"No, seriously!" I waved my arms around. "You can't see the gushing blood?"  
>The dude gave a dry laugh. "They can't see us!"<br>"Ok, if you call me up again...you're grounded." Mom concluded and left the door.  
>I stared at the him again. "Can't...see you? Then why can I?"<br>"Kufufu...who knows..." He gave me a weak smile and collapsed on my carpet.  
>"Oh crap! I need to get you some medical help!" I realized and went to grab my phone.<br>"No!" He grasp my arm with surprisingly strong force. "I'll heal...by tomorrow..."  
>I gaped at him in horror. "Are you kidding me? No hospital? Wait hold on.." I smacked myself across the cheek.<br>This time it was him who stared at me.  
>"Ok, not in a dream." I said to myself and looked at him again. "So what should I do?"<br>He paused and said, "Just a place to sleep..."  
>"...You're not getting my bed!" I said.<br>He gave a small chuckle. "The floor is fine..."  
>"Ok..." I was not convinced. Is it ok for a hurt person to sleep on the floor? Ah well, whatever.<br>"And what about the blood?" I asked him.  
>"It will be gone by tomorrow. I did not get any blood on your bed." he replied in a whisper as he cradled his wounds.<br>I watched as he slowly lay down on my carpet, next to my shelf of stuffed animals.  
>"And you are?"<br>He turned his back towards me.  
>"Mukuro."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: by Kagami

On the same morning, Kagami was sitting on her porch.

The time was 2:34 A.M. I was sitting on my porch because I was extremely restless. That's when I heard a loud bang. I stood up and looked around. Then I went around front. Somebody was in my front lawn! What do I do?  
>"Where is he?" the person asked. They started walking towards me. Crap! I need something... something... My brother's bat! I picked it up and held it towards the person advancing towards me.<br>"Where's who? Who are you and why are you here?" The person was right in front of me now. I noticed that they had a sort of limp.  
>"Juudaime. I'm looking for the Tenth."<br>"The Tenth, you say? I'm sorry but I don't know anything about this Tenth..."  
>"I'm sorry... Juudaime..." the boy fell over. I noticed he had silver hair.<br>"Huh? What... just happened?" O.O Did something happen to him? I ran inside and dragged the first person I could out.  
>"There's a boy who just collapsed on the yard! Dad, we gotta help him!" I dragged him through the front door. I ran make over to the boy.<br>"Are you still conscious?" I knelt beside him.  
>"Are you okay there Kagami? I don't see anybody." o.O<br>"What are you talking about? He's lying right next to me!"  
>"Is this one of your pranks?" My father sighed.<br>"No, it's not! Why would I lie about this?"  
>My father shook his head. "Like you haven't before. Listen, I'm going back to bed and I expected you to be <em>inside <em>the house." My father shut the door.  
>I turned towards the boy. "He can't see you?"<br>"Most people haven't been able to besides you. I've asked many people where Juudaime was but they didn't even look at me."  
>"How peculiar. Do you know why I am able to see you?"<br>"Why should I know?"  
>Then it dawned on me that this wasn't helping him. "Ah... Do you think you can support yourself for a few seconds?" I went over helped him stand up, my arm around his shoulder. He was complaining but when I looked at his face I could tell he was in pain. I laid him on the couch and went to grab the first aid kit, although I don't know what I was planning to achieve.<br>"I won't be any good at this..." I mumbled.  
>"I don't want your help," he grunted.<br>"Are you an idiot? You're injured and you're turning away from help?" I started pulling up his pant leg but he shoved my hands away.  
>"I told you that I don't want your help!"<br>"Well how do you expect to find this Juudaime of yours if you can't even walk!" I shouted back.  
>That got him. This person must be really important to this boy. I took advantage and started "working" on the injured leg.<br>When I had "finished" he got up.  
>"Oh no you don't..." I pulled on his arm and he glared at me.<br>"You aren't in a condition to go anywhere. Anyways, I want explanations. Who are you? What's going on? And who is this Juudaime."  
>"Why should I tell you my name, stupid girl?"<br>"Is that how you respond to someone who helps you?"  
>"Gokudera Hayato..."<br>"Hmm... is your surname Gokudera?"  
>"Yeah."<br>'Well then, Hayato, what's going on?"  
>"This doesn't concern you." He tried shaking me off his arm, but I wouldn't budge. I glared at him.<br>"You don't belong here, do you?"


End file.
